


Falling slowly

by Miracy



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracy/pseuds/Miracy
Summary: 二战脑洞重修。





	Falling slowly

国王离开时掩上了房门。亚瑟站在原地，沉默地盯着弗朗西斯。他修长瘦削的躯体被严严整整地包裹在黑色双排扣军服中，额前的头发规整地向后梳，显得眉毛更粗了。他看上去严肃，疲惫又陌生。

“谨代表不列颠致以欢迎。”打量弗朗西斯一番后，亚瑟开口，语调里是浓浓的讽刺。“美丽的，强大的，半身不遂的法兰西。真是幸会。”

弗朗西斯咽下一句咒骂。

亚瑟冷冷盯着他，嗤笑一声。“您怎么忍心离开渴盼着您的法兰西人民呢？”

弗朗西斯暗暗握紧了拳头。

“您真是贵人多忘事。”亚瑟眯起眼睛，“需要我提醒您，两个月前的敦刻尔克，您曾对着我发表了一篇多么热烈激昂的演说吗？我相当遗憾当时的听众只有我一人。尊敬的法兰西先生，我现在就可以帮您把它复述下来。与您日益退化的尊贵大脑不同，可怜的，贫瘠的，弱小的不列颠，只能勉强做到过目不忘。”

 

_（“你怎么敢！”弗朗西斯吼道，M1935A对准亚瑟的后心。他扣在扳机上的手指不住发抖。亚瑟负手站在窗边，没有回头。_

_“大英帝国给过他们机会。”他的语气平板。“让·苏尔将军过分傲慢了。没有任何一支海军能够抵挡皇家海军。”_

_“你还记得我们是盟友吗？”弗朗西斯问道。他的声音里听不出愤怒，只有淡淡的好奇。_

_“我说过，弗朗西斯。”亚瑟说。“不要怀疑我的记忆力。”_

_“那么我们上次见面的时候，”弗朗西斯说，“你对我说的最后一句话？”_

_亚瑟良久不语。弗朗西斯一枪打碎了窗玻璃。）_

 

“住口！”弗朗西斯吼道。“把戴高乐找来！是他把我拉上飞机的！有什么事就去问他！”他猛地一拍扶手，似乎想站起来，但最终还是倒在椅背上喘着粗气。亚瑟抱起双臂打量着他。

“您看看您自己，”亚瑟叹口气道，“Élégant。”纯正的巴黎口音。

弗朗西斯瞥他一眼，忍无可忍地笑了。“别担心，亲爱的。好好看看我，我真切怀疑这也会是你的下场。只怕会比这还要糟。”

亚瑟大笑起来。“路德维希方才与我通过话，好心的先生。他许诺只要我把你交出去，从此坐视不管，他就绝不会踏上英伦三岛半步。”他走到弗朗西斯面前，弯腰整理弗朗西斯凌乱垂在额前的金发。“您大可不必为我忧心。顾虑到您目前的状况，您能照顾好您自己，不列颠就可以感谢上帝啦。”

弗朗西斯骤然伸手揪住亚瑟的领口，拉近两人间的距离。他死死瞪着亚瑟波澜不兴的绿眼睛，亚瑟似笑非笑地望回来。

“大英帝国呢？”他哑声问道。“大英帝国的疆域，大英帝国的海洋，他也不会侵犯？”

亚瑟神情闪烁。只是一刹那的工夫，那双绿眼睛已经恢复了从容不迫。他伸出戴着白手套的右手，轻柔而缓慢地抚上弗朗西斯的脸颊。细腻而干燥的触感。

“不会的。”亚瑟柔声道，与弗朗西斯额头相贴。“我不会允许这样的冒犯发生。”

弗朗西斯一掌扇上亚瑟的脸。亚瑟向后退了一步，绿眼睛像是着火的森林。

“不会允许？”弗朗西斯嘶声笑道。“那么贝露琪现在在哪里？我亲眼看着你向她保证你会保护她！还有霍兰德！你的国王......”

“他们正安然无恙地待在伦敦。”亚瑟冷冷道，他的脸颊仍然泛红，但指印已经看不见了。“别忘了，你也对她说过相同的话。至于霍兰德，没想到他离开你这么久，你仍然如此关心他。不愧是个多情种子啊，弗朗西斯。”

弗朗西斯吞咽一下。他希望亚瑟停止那种微笑。他有些反胃了。

“他们将接受大英帝国的收留。”亚瑟道。“我一向是个慷慨的主人。包括对你。”他做了个模糊的手势。“我会收留你和你的流亡政府，尽可能接管你剩余的军队，虽然他们也没什么战斗力，不过你大概不会希望他们被路德维希收编......”

“我只不过是废了两条腿。”弗朗西斯冷笑道。“在你口中却像是成了废物。”

 

_（亚瑟揉着额角坐起来。室内唯一的光源是窗边小桌上的烛台。那烛台古旧而华丽，但上面只插着一枝又短又细的蜡烛。烛泪堆积。弗朗西斯坐在桌边的扶手椅里，啜饮着一杯咖啡。_

_“两天又七个小时。”弗朗西斯透过咖啡氤氲的雾气望过来。“有失水准啊，我的大英帝国。”_

_亚瑟还未开口，便咬紧下唇不做声了。他的右手紧紧攥着衬衣的左胸处，关节绷得发白，露出了骨头锐利的形状。窗外传来巨响和尖叫，飞机的隆隆声不绝于耳。房间不祥地摇晃一下。弗朗西斯拉开窗帘一角，向外望去。_

_“他们也只敢在夜里来。”他随意地说，把咖啡放回桌上。“昨天夜里，你突然捂着胸口弹起来在床上乱滚，叫得真是凄惨，可把哥哥吓得不轻，以为你终于精神失常了。”_

_“你为什么不去避难？”亚瑟沉声问道，皱着眉，似乎在努力思索前一天晚上的记忆。可惜徒劳无功。_

_弗朗西斯摊手。“我不能走路，亲爱的。”他指了指他的双腿。“而且，也没人愿意带上我这种废物作累赘。”）_

 

“可敬的自知之明。”亚瑟回道。

“我和他们有什么区别。”弗朗西斯低声道。他垂着头，亚瑟看不清他的表情。

“区别？”亚瑟大笑道。“我的法兰西大人，你将会得到的待遇不会差于霍兰德兄妹，这点你大可放心。不列颠宽怀大度，不会使小小的私怨以及你的身体状况影响同盟间的感情。”

 “我在问你！”弗朗西斯猛然爆发，蓝眼睛里有烈火灼烧。“在你心里，我和他们有什么区别！战后你一直在援助路德维希，是把我当瞎子吗！你以为我不知道你又在搞那套大陆均势吗？慕尼黑之前，你许诺过什么？和平！利益！于是我坐视不管，看着我的士兵在战壕里打纸牌！路德维希穿过阿登森林的时候我还在巡视马奇诺！就连敦刻尔克......”弗朗西斯压抑着声音中的痛苦。“如果我没有求你，你是不是打算把法军扔在后面，为你的人挡子弹？”

亚瑟面无表情地望着他。“不错。”他淡淡说道。“原本的发电机计划，并没有把法国士兵包含在内。除了加莱。”他补充道，语调毫无波动。“我和温斯顿原先便打算牺牲加莱的所有法国驻军，以此延缓德军进度。”

弗朗西斯望着亚瑟没有表情的脸。他不知道狂怒已经把他的面孔扭曲为何等程度，但他用力攥住拳头，压抑着向亚瑟的脸再挥上一拳的冲动。“在你眼里，我只是个愚蠢——”

“你并不愚蠢。”亚瑟的目光似乎带了点怜悯。“弗朗西斯——”

“住口！”弗朗西斯吼道。“毫无意义！”

 

_（“我猜，也许只有你才会觉得我有点价值。”弗朗西斯含着些笑意道。“或者有价值的只是我的性器官。随便你，亲爱的。”_

_“别闹了。”亚瑟缓声道。“从乐观的方面看，同样没有人带我避难。没有人歧视你。”_

_“那是因为他们找不到你。没人知道你在这里，是吗？”弗朗西斯问道。“你每次来找我，都好像偷情一样瞒着其他人？不想让别人知道你有个法国婊子吗？”_

_亚瑟系扣子的手有一瞬间的停顿。但他还是迅速整理好衣服，从床边站起身来。摇曳的烛光映在他没有血色的脸上。他没有看弗朗西斯，轻描淡写道：“我带你去地下室。”_

_他走近弗朗西斯，准备抱起他来。但弗朗西斯找准时机，勾过亚瑟的脖颈，把他拉入一个吻中。他轻舔着亚瑟的下唇，吸吮着齿痕中渗出的血，然后探进去，纠缠亚瑟的舌尖。亚瑟迟疑片刻后回吻。弗朗西斯顺势把亚瑟拉到自己腿上坐好，右手探进他湿透的衬衣下摆。亚瑟模糊地呻吟着，有些吃力地扭动腰部。他全身都在颤抖。窗外的巨响仍然没有停止。）_

 

亚瑟走上前。弗朗西斯一拳挥过去，被亚瑟稳稳截在半空。他正欲用自由的那只手偷袭亚瑟，对方却早有准备，抽下了弗朗西斯肩上的装备带，把他的两只手牢牢捆在身后。弗朗西斯挣了几下，自知无法摆脱亚瑟亲手系下的绳结，便放弃了。亚瑟站在他身前。弗朗西斯怒视着他。他绝不会让亚瑟侮辱他，侮辱法兰西。但是亚瑟沉默半晌，缓缓俯身，双手捧起了弗朗西斯的脸。弗朗西斯一怔，半空白地望向亚瑟。亚瑟的视线飘忽邈远，他够不到。直到这时，他才注意到亚瑟手指不正常的温度，隔过手套也是令人心惊的冰冷。

“你和他们不同，当然不同。”亚瑟轻声道，如同梦呓。他望着弗朗西斯的眼睛，但是又不像在望着他——像是透过他在望一个梦境。“至少我以为不同。他们所有人，他们都相信我，相信我的承诺和盟约，相信我会保护他们，庇佑他们，相信我的决定是更好的。只有你。我以为只有你不会相信我。你为什么要相信我呢，弗朗西斯？告诉我，亲爱的，为什么呢？”

为什么呢？弗朗西斯茫然地询问自己。为什么呢？

 “你爱我吗，弗朗西斯？”亚瑟的语气仍然带着若有所思的迟缓。“这一切。是因为你爱我吗？”

佩德罗。安东尼奥。霍兰德。他自己。弗朗西斯苦涩地清点。他们都曾辉煌一时，不可一世，却全都成为了亚瑟登上王座的台阶。爱上亚瑟从来都是一个错误无可挽回的开端，他早就意识到了这点，费尽心力，处处设防，到底还是没能逃过这场灾难。

“我会保护你的。”亚瑟在他耳边轻声道，像是塞壬的歌唱。

 

_（“先解放巴黎？”亚瑟转过身重复道。“果然是你才会提出的任性要求。”_

_“亚瑟。”弗朗西斯仰起头凝视着那双绿眼睛。“我请求你。以我心脏的名义请求你。”_

_亚瑟在弗朗西斯的扶手椅前半跪下来。他执起弗朗西斯的左手，睫毛低垂。弗朗西斯屏息等待。亚瑟却突然丢开了他的手，转向一旁，捂住嘴剧烈咳嗽。大量鲜血从指缝间溢出来，滴在土绿的军装上。远处有建筑物倒塌的轰响。_

_许久后亚瑟方才平复下来。他缓缓直起腰，唇边的血在惨白的脸上红得刺目。他重又用那只染满鲜血的手执起弗朗西斯的左手，在手背上印下一个暗红的唇印。弗朗西斯注视着亚瑟完成这个不伦不类的吻手礼后起身离去。弗朗西斯抬起自己的左手，把双唇贴在那个残缺的唇印上，像一个吻的潦草收场。）_


End file.
